This invention relates to a lap stabilization device and, more particularly, to a lap stabilization device secured to a seated user""s lap which supports and steadies a laptop computer so that the user more easily can perform keyboard functions on the laptop computer.
Laptop computers continue to become more popular, and in many cases have replaced the desktop computer. Business travelers, and all other persons who have the need for a portable or mobile personal computer utilize laptop computers because of their relative ease in transport, storage, and general accessibility in all environments and locations. Typically, a laptop computer includes a computer case as an accessory. The computer case may have a soft cover, or may have a more stiff or hard cover like a piece of luggage. Because of the time spent by business travelers in airports, or other locations where there are no readily accessible desktop surfaces, such a person may have the need to perform keyboard operations on the computer, or otherwise access functions on the computer to check electronic mail or the like. In such circumstances, the user is typically seated in a chair, and the laptop computer case rests on the lap. Especially for extended periods of time during which the user may perform keyboard operations or otherwise have the need to access the computer, the computer case with the laptop computer inside, or the laptop computer removed from the case becomes very difficult to stabilize on a person""s lap. Furthermore, depending upon the particular build of the user, it may become quite uncomfortable over a long period of time to keep the knees closely situated to one another in order that the laptop computer can be secured on a person""s lap. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple yet effective device which helps to secure the laptop computer on a person""s lap during keyboard operations or the like.
The lap stabilization device of this invention is intended to overcome the basic problems with supporting a laptop computer on the lap of a user by providing means to secure the laptop computer to the person""s lap and to otherwise provide a steady work surface on the lap. In its simplest form, the device of this invention includes a support tray on which to rest the laptop computer, and one or more securing straps which connect to the support tray at one end, and have the free ends available for attachment to the user""s legs. In the first preferred embodiment, the support tray is simply a substantially planar member which may be of a desired size, preferably somewhat larger than the base of the laptop computer being used. The support tray may include one or more upstanding edges which help to prevent the laptop computer from slipping off the surface of the support tray. Alternatively, or in combination therewith, the support tray may include a plurality of non-slip tabs or gripping elements which are secured to the upper surface of the support tray to prevent slippage of the laptop computer when placed thereon.
In the first embodiment, a pair of straps are used to secure the device to the lap of the user. The straps may include hook and pile material (such as Velcro(copyright)) for securing the straps to one another.
In a second embodiment, the laptop stabilization device of this invention is in the form of a laptop computer case which includes a support tray as with the first embodiment, but also includes a hinged lid so that the laptop computer may be enclosed within the computer case when not in use. In the second embodiment, a plurality of dividers may be formed on the support tray thus providing storage compartments. The support tray of the second embodiment also includes one or more securing straps for securing the device to the lap of the user as with the first embodiment.
In a modification to the first or second embodiments, in lieu of free hanging straps, a retracting mechanism may be used to retract the securing strap(s) when not in use. The retractor may be mounted on either the exterior or interior edge or surface of the stabilization device as desired.